


I Usually Don't Fall When I Try To Stand.

by RahRaZorBlade



Series: Omega Drop [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Hinata, Omega Suga, Out of Character, Pack, Suga is totally a mum, Sugamama, Team, alpha daichi, alpha kageyama, alpha nishinoya, alpha tanaka, and Daichi is totally the dad, drop, everyone else are Betas, forces subdrop, insecure hinata, insecure shouyou, my first Haikyuu fic, omegadrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata blames himself for everything that goes wrong in the Team and Pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Usually Don't Fall When I Try To Stand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fic. :) 
> 
> (Title: Don't Treaten Me With A Good Time - Panic! At The Disco)

He hated being a burden, he was always screwing up, it was his fault they didn't win. He was dragging the team down. 

'Stupid Omega, why did Kageyama even mate you? He can't even stand you.' He though to himself. 

"Don't worry about it, Hinata. We'll beat them next time." Suga smiled, but the happiness didn't quite reach his eyes. 

Hinata heart sank.

Suga gave Daichi a frown when the shorter male didn't say anyway. 

"Excuse me." The younger male mumbled before walking away.

The team frowned, watching the young Omega leave.

Hinata made his way to the room he shared with his team mates/pack.

He laid on his futon and wiped his tears on his pillow. 

One thing about an Omega is, during restless and stressful times, they can 'drop', which is a state where their minds become closed and clouded. They can't think for themselves, and if left without help, could be deadly. 

And the thing about Hinata is he could force himself into one, it was stupid. It was dangerous. But it was the self punishment he needed. 

He didn't register his pack mates coming to look for him, or when the panicked cries caught the attention of other teams and players. 

Kageyama sat beside him, running his hands through the Omega's Hair. The Alpha whined a few times, making Hinata twitch. 

"C'mon, Shouyou." Suga whispered to the younger boy, kissing his forehead. 

"Can't you 'Alpha' him back?" Suga asked the team captain. 

Daichi shrugged.

"I don't know why he dropped. I-I could make it worse." He gulped. 

Suga blinked his tears away.

"Maybe try scenting him?" Tsukishima spoke up. 

"When an Omega is in a drop, they like the comfort of other Omegas. It brings them peace and can sometimes bring them out of it."

Suga nodded.  
"Everyone get out." He muttered, knowing everyone heard him tho. 

"Sug-" Daichi was cut off

"It's fine. If-if I can't do it, I'll ask for help." 

The captain nodded.  
"Alright." He kissed his Mate on the forehead before rounding up his Pack and showing them the way out.

"You too." Suga looked to Kageyama who was still by Hinata's side.

The Alpha reluctantly got up and left, leaving his Mate behind. 

Once the room was empty, Suga took off his shirt, taking off the younger boy's too. He climbed in beside Hinata, wrapped his arms protectively around him and buried his face into the other's neck. 

"It's time to wake up, Shouyou. C'mon." He rubbed small circles on the others back and whispered in his ear. 

"We need you here, Love. We need to make sure you're okay. Need to hear your voice." He kept mumbling. 

Nothing happened. He failed. How could he fail his little Omega? Someone he strongly adored and protected. 

Daichi entered the room a while later. Frowning when he looked at the duo. 

"Cmon, snap out of it." He heard the older Omega say. 

"Want me to try?" Kageyama asked, walking up behind Daichi. 

Daichi was about to dismiss the Alpha, but nodded instead. His own Mate needed him right now, his whole pack needed him.

The older Omega sat up and put his shirt back on, jumping from his spot to throw himself into Daichi's arms. 

Kageyama took over the spot that was occupied just moments ago. 

"Dumbass, can you hear me?" 

Hinata twitched. 

Suga pulled away from his Alpha.  
"Say something else." Suga whispered. 

"Cmon, Hinata, we need you. You need to wake up."

The Omega's fist clutched his shirt.  
Kageyama gulped. 

"I need you, Shouyou. Wake up for me."

The young Omega rubbed his face into the other's shirt, slowly blinking his eyes.

"Hinata?" Daichi whispered, stepping forward. 

Hinata froze.

"Hinata!" Daichi growled.

Both Omega's tensed. 

Hinata blinked back the tears and sat up. Crawling over to kneel in front if the Captain. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-I'll be better." He whispered. 

Daichi frowned.  
"Be better?"

"At everything! At volleyball, at being an Omega. I-I-" he paused for a moment before continuing.

"I'll leave the Pack if you want me to." He clenched his fists while saying it, and more tears made their way to his eyes. But he was serious, if it meant the happiness of everyone else, he's do it. 

Kageyama growled.  
"Why would we want that dumbass?" 

The smaller boy looked down.  
"I don't know why anyone would want an Omega like me." He whispered, sobbing. 

Suga whined, pulling the smaller boy into his lap and hugging him tightly. 

"Pack bonding?" Suga suggested. 

Daichi nodded, leaving the room to get everyone else. 

"I'm sorry." Hinata said to the other Omega. 

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong." 

Nishinoya and Tanaka were the first to run into the room. They pushed all the futons together and laid down, Nishinoya laid beside Suga, leaning over the older Omega to rub up and down Hinata's side. 

Tanaka laid on the other side of Kageyama. 

The rest of the team entered the room, finding empty spots and snuggled in close. 

'I don't deserve this.' Hinata clenched his eyes shut tightly.

A hand caressed his cheek, he looked to Nishinoya.  
"Don't do that. What's wrong? We're all so worried." He whispered. 

'Why do you have to make them worry?' 

"I'm sorry I made us lose the game." The Omega frowned. 

"Is this what this is about? The GAME?!" Daichi started to yell. 

Hinata shook his head.  
"No, this is about me being-" he stopped talking. 

"About you being what? Finish your sentence." Daichi glared.

Hinata couldn't ignore the head-Alpha, even if he wanted to. 

"I mess everything up all the time. I made you all worry."

There were protests around the room, everyone telling him he was an important part of the Pack, and they needed him. 

"You forced yourself to drop." Kageyama frowned. 

Everyone looked to him. 

"Didn't you?"

When Hinata nodded, all the Alpha's growled, causing Hinata and Suga to whine. 

"Do you know how dangerous that is!" Kageyama growled.

"Stop yelling at him!" Suga tightened his grip on the shorter boy. 

Kageyame sighed.  
He moved closer to his Mate. Pulling the younger boy into his arm. 

He kissed him on the forehead.  
"I love you, you're perfect. Now get some rest. We'll all stay here tonight."

Hinata nodded with a yawn.  
\---

Later that night coach Ukai entered the room to tell the team about their plans for the next day. 

But seeing everyone in a pile, he slowly shut the door again with a smile on his face. 

That can just wait for tomorrow.


End file.
